In multi-camera photographic devices—i.e., panoramic cameras—images from two or more individual cameras are combined to produce a single panoramic image. A multi-camera photographic device may use a remapping function from each individual image to the panoramic image to properly size and place each individual image in the panoramic image to make the panoramic image appear seamless.
The remapping function relies on a particular focal length of the camera lenses. A problem with this reliance is that the focal length of a lens changes with a change in temperature. The remapping function is calibrated to a particular room temperature at some point in the manufacturing process of the panoramic camera. If the camera is operated in an environment wherein the temperature is different from the calibrated room temperature, errors can occur in the sizing of the individual images with regard to each other in the panoramic image, thus leading to noticeable seams in the panoramic image.